People try to communicate and stay connected using a number of communication methods, such as: postal mail, phones, digital photos, whiteboards, e-mail, and instant messaging (IM) applications. However, each technique has associated limitations and can result in an unsatisfactory experience for the user. For example, instant messages, networked digital picture frames, and e-mail can be untimely and constrain the amount of information that can be communicated. Some communication methods, like phone and IM communications, can be intrusive by forcing a party to respond in real-time. Passive communication methods, like email, and postal mail communications allow for delayed responses, but are typically less intrusive since a party can wait to respond. However, passive methods can be impersonal and deficient in emotional expressiveness because they impose a turn taking statement/reply/statement/reply communications structure (e.g. e-mail and instant messaging).
Other communication methods lack fidelity, variety of expressiveness, or are limited to providing information in temporary sessions (e.g. instant messaging, virtual whiteboards). Once the session ends, the information is lost. For example, whiteboards are often used as a medium to communicate spontaneous handwritten ideas and concepts. However, information displayed on the whiteboard is not ideal for remote interaction and collaboration. It can be difficult for remote users to read and focus upon relevant portions of a whiteboard, due in part to the limitations associated with video teleconferencing equipment. For example, ink strokes written on a whiteboard can be hard to see, and cannot be erased or edited by remote users. Thus, real-time multi-user physical whiteboard collaboration is limited and generally an unsatisfactory experience for the remote participant.